Two Women and The Baby
by Expressive Express
Summary: Emma finds an interesting gift left on her doorstep and it's up to her and Regina to figure out what to do with it.


Emma Swan sighed happily as she climbed in her bed, it had been a long day and all she wanted to do was go to sleep. She was so tired that she even skipped dinner and just went to be, still fully clothed. A tired smile slipped on her face as her eye fell closed and she began to doze off. But sadly, there is no rest for the weary. In the moment it took her to reach the state between sleep and awake there was a knock on her door. A loud, annoyed groan left her lips as she pulled herself away from her warm blanket and soft pillows. She only hoped that it wasn't a drunk pirate like it had been last time.

"I'm coming!" She yelled angrily as the knocking persisted. With an unnecessary amount of force the sheriff yanked open her door. "What do you want?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, there wasn't anyone there. She looked down the empty hall, it must've been some kid playing a practical joke on her. She almost turned and left but a soft mewling caught her attention before she could close the door. Emma's eye widened as she looked down and caught sight at what was left at her door.

"No way."

/

Regina Mills slept contently in her Egyptian cotton sheets and her son snored lowly in his own bedroom. All was calm and serene in her world in the one wonderful moment. However, it was all ruined by a loud, obnoxious banging on her front door. Her eyes snapped open in anger, who dared to disturb her at 1 o'clock in the morning? She viciously tied her satin robe around her body and stomped down the stairs, ready to bite the head off of whoever was at the door.

As she pulled the door open her eyes immediately began to roll because of course it was Emma. "Ms. Swan, what makes you think that it is okay for you to show up at my doorstep in the middle of the night?" Without saying a word in reply Emma showed Regina what was left at her door earlier that night. The brunette's eyes widened comically, if they weren't in their current situation then she was sure Emma would've laughed at her. "Is that-?"

"Someone just left it at my door, I don't know what to do with it." Regina almost felt sympathetic at the fear in Emma's eyes, it almost reminded her of herself when she was younger.

"First, come inside before one of you catch a cold." The blonde savior wasted no time barging into her living room and placing it on the ground before she began to stress pace.

"Why would someone leave that at my door? Out of everyone in Storybrooke why is it always me? What did they expect me to do with it? I've never had to take care of one before." She continued rambling as she ran her hand through her hair.

Regina placed it near herself, closely examining it from its place in a wooden basket. "Was there a note or anything?"

"No, not even a return to sender sticker."

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well since you've already had one of these I was hoping that you could take care of it just until we find out were it came from." Emma said with a sheepish smile and big puppy eyes.

"Emma, it's a baby, it needs constant care and in case you haven't notice I have to take care of my son and I have no time to add anything else to my plate." Emma dropped her head into her hands, she didn't know the first thing about being a care taker. As much as Regina hated to admit it, her heart clenched at the sight of Emma looking so defeated. "I will, however, provide you with all the necessary items for acting as caretaker."

With a wave of her hands the three of them were transported into Emma's apartment with a puff of purple smoke. Regina looked around unhappily, the apartment wasn't small per se, but keeping a baby in there was going to a tight fit. After all there were only two bedrooms and one of them was filled with Henry's stuff.

"I guess we can set up shop in my room."

Regina let out a disgusted gasp as she stepped into the master bedroom. There was a pile of food cartons from Granny's stacked on the night stand, police reports were crumpled all over the bed, at least Regina assumed it was the bed, clothes were thrown left and right, and worst of all was the stench.

"Miss Swan! This room is incapable of having any living thing stay here, let alone a baby!" The brunette mentally thanked whoever was watching over them that Henry got his need for cleanliness from her. "I'd force you to clean it, but we don't have time for that."

Emma watched in awe as the mayor snapped her fingers and the food cartons filled a trash bag that magically appeared. Her clothes separated, dirty from clean, and flew to where they were supposed to be. Every muscle in her body began to relax as a delicious scent filled her bedroom. "Whoa, you've got to show me how you did that."

"Maybe if you actually paid attention during our magic lessons, you'd know how to do it by now." Regina replied wittily, ignoring the roll of Emma's eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's focus on the baby for now, you can complain about my lack of attention span after we all get to bed."

Thankfully Regina didn't argue. "Alright first you'll need a crib." A small mahogany crib with a small mobile hanging from the top that used to belong to Henry appeared in tip-top shape. "Plenty of diapers, clothes, formula, bottles, pacifiers, bouncy seat, a few toys, a stroller, car seat, some accessories, baby blankets, baby detergent, body wash, baby tub, and a couple more essential things."

Emma took a deep breath as everything began to appear in her bedroom, it was very overwhelming. "Wow, I definitely would not have been ready for all this at 18."

Regina hummed as she handed Emma the baby, between all the magic she was using and the fact that it was 2 in the morning she was more than ready to crash. "I would advice you make her a bottle and change her diaper before going to bed, that way she'll sleep for at least two hours."

"Thanks a lot, Regina. You have no idea how much better I feel not having to go through this alone."

The older woman paused, "Have you thought of a name for her yet? You can't keep calling her the baby."

"I've always had a thing for the name Alice."

-x-

 _ **A/N: Let me know what you think. Comments are always greatly appreciated. I haven't checked for grammar or punctuation problems, so let me know if you find one.**_


End file.
